legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Moccasins of Geronimo
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Blue Barracudas |Row 4 title = Contestants |Row 4 info = Mitchell & Emily |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Pirate's Cove |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 1½ |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = IV |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = The Lost Logbooks of Magellan (Production/Completion Order) The Treasure of Anne Bonny (Broadcast Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = Henry VIII's Great Seal (Production/Completion Order) The Golden Chains of Zenobia (Broadcast Order) }} The Moccasins of Geronimo is the 15th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 13th episode to complete production and the ninth to air. Each team had to swim on a raft to the other side and then his partner pulls the raft back and swims on the raft to the other side. Throughout the West, one name struck fear into the hearts of soldiers and settlers. It was Geronimo, the fierce Apache warrior. The Mexican government in what's now New Mexico and Arizona tried again and again to wipe out the Apaches. When the Americans took over, at first the Apaches thought things would be better… but the American soldiers were just as bad as the Mexicans. Under white flags of truce, the soldiers lured the Apaches into the camps and then imprisoned them. Geronimo was so angry he decided to fight back. His Apache warriors were greatly outnumbered, but Geronimo fought wisely. According to legend, when the army would sneak up and try to capture him, all they'd find in his camp was a pair of moccasins. Temple Games The Blue Barracudas are 12-year-old Mitchell, who likes to ride a unicycle and often races with a friend, and 12-year-old Emily, who rides horses and has a black quarter horse named Jack. The Silver Snakes are William, who creates animation flip books (his favorite one he made being "Window Smasher"), and 11-year-old Erin, who collects spoons (her favorite being from Niagara Falls). Bull's-eye (Bungee Soap Ramp) In this first game, Mitchell and William on each team had to make their way up a slippery ramp on their knees with a Native American arrow stuck to their velcro covered helmet, then take the arrow and throw it through the ring at the top. Both players cheated a little here and there by trying to walk on their feet rather than pulling themselves up on their knees, but neither player was sent back and was done just as much by both players. What really cost William was that he slipped and fell before he could drop the first arrow through the ring; with time ticking down, he tried to throw from a distance in a last-ditch effort, only to miss the target completely. At the end of sixty seconds, William only got one arrow through the ring, as opposed to the three accomplished by Mitchell, who won the first half pendant of the day for his team. Braves' Headdresses (Bungee Soap Mat) This second game pitted the girls against each other to crawl out to two of the corners of the field and place a feather on each of the three mannequin heads at each of their designated corners, so as to create Native American headdresses. Neither Erin nor Emily was all that fast, so the game ran for the full sixty seconds. However, Emily only managed to place feathers on four mannequins in sixty seconds, whereas Erin placed five, earning the half pendant needed to tie the score. Building a Tepee (Pulley Pillar) This third Temple Game required teams to create a tepee by alternating and sticking several ribbons of cloth to the top of a pole— the result obviously would not be a full structure, but it's possible that it was the best they could do. The Silver Snakes had a lot of trouble getting their pieces of fabric to stick, and even knocked one down; at the end of sixty seconds, they had gotten two pieces of fabric into place as opposed to the Blue Barracudas' five, which was enough to earn them the full pendant and a decisive victory over the Silver Snakes. Mitchell started in the Cave of Sighs, from which he headed into the Wall Climb. He then went up into the Observatory, where he met the first Temple Guard. From there, he went on into the Treasure Room and promptly went down through the treasure chest into the Swamp. Finally, he headed right across the bottom floor and climbed up from the Dungeon, evading the second Temple Guard stationed there, grabbing the moccasins with a whopping 1:44 on the clock and took off. However, in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, Mitchell started to put the monkey together before Kirk reminded him that all the doors had opened! Afterwards, he headed across the top floor to the Wall Climb, then made it back through the Cave of Sighs and finally returned through the Temple Gate with the moccasins with well over a minute on the clock. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: Hershey's Syrup and Chocolate Milk Mix **Steps of Knowledge: Fashion Bug **Temple Games: Sports Works from Software Marketing Corporations *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: Starkist Tuna **Steps of Knowledge: Sky Dancers on VHS **Temple Games: Star Wars: Galaxy of Fear The Moccasins of Geronimo Part 1 The Moccasins of Geronimo Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout IV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Top Corner Category:Blue/Green/Purple/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Silver Snakes Category:Blue Barracudas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Win Category:Solo Run Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Male Going First Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs